


Time that passes by

by TobiTobby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiTobby/pseuds/TobiTobby
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio as time passes by.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	Time that passes by

Kageyama Tobio was a simple man, he didn't need a lot of things in his life.

Tsukishima Kei was also a simple man, but he did need a few things in his life, like Kageyama Tobio.

As first years, Both boys always found ways to annoy each other, more so Tsukishima than the ravenette. The blond always found ways to taunt the other, whether it'd be the way he walked, the way he couldn't speak words properly, or the way he'd accidentally trip while setting.

Kageyama had unconsciously did things that annoyed the blond, when he waited for the taller when he had to tie his shoes, when he gave Tsukishima strawberry milk because he once mentioned it to Yachi and the younger apparently heard, or when he set the ball to the blond with a reassuring gaze, waiting and believing he could hit his toss.

"Oi, King. Lower the toss a little."

"Huh? Why? You hit it perfectly fine earlier though?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "I don't want to jump like that all the time."

"So you're saying you'll jump like that sometimes? Got it."

**Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio were teammates.**

When Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio were Third years, they learned how to get along.

"King, that first year needs assistance, go to them first."

Kageyama scoffed, "And what? Leave you to wrap your injured finger alone?"

Yeah, maybe they got along a _little_ too well.

Although there were still taunts and they still annoyed each other, it did not stop them from spending time together.

**Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio were ..Friends.**

Tsukishima Kei was in college while Kageyama Tobio was playing for Schewedien Adlers. 

Both busy, Both Men had to find time to spend together. Whether it'd be going straight into the cafe Tsukishima was studying at after practice, or studying in the gym with sounds of balls slamming in the background accompanied with shouts from young men.

"Kageyama, are you sure you and that man aren't together?" Ushijima asked the younger, mostly from curiosity.

"Yeah, Kags! He's always here waiting for you." Hoshiumi agreed with the olive-haired man.

_'Are we together? We haven't talked about what we are... What if I'm just imagining things and this is what friends do?'_

"We are friends, Ushijima-san."

**Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio...were _just_ friends.**

Tsukishima Kei had finished College and worked for Sendai City Museum, while Kageyama Tobio was representing Japan.

With the ball in his hands, Kageyama tossed the ball to his long time partner, Hinata.

A whistle was heard, indicating the game had ended.

They won.

Japan won.

Screams were heard along with the crying heard from the players.

Kageyama Tobio was in the middle of being hugged by Hinata and Atsumu when he heard _his_ voice.

"King- **Tobio!** "

The ravenette turned around to see the blond, who had a small smile in his face with his arms open.

Kageyama did not waste a second to go to the arms of the other, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.

" **Kei**...we did it."

"Yeah, I saw King. Good job, I'm proud."

Kageyama stared at the eyes of the other, his stare filled with love and happiness. "Tsuki- Kei." The ravenette moved closer, "I love you."

The sentence made the blond blush, removing his arms from the player's waist. While covering his face with his hands, Tsukishima says, "King, no fair."

"What? I don't get an I love you back?" Without even removing his hands from his face, the blond knew the ravenette was pouting.

He sighed, removing his hands from his face, choosing to put both hands on the other's delicate face, "King, I love you too."

Kageyama felt himself smile, leaning up a little to press a little kiss on the other's lips.

Shouts and cheers from his teammates and the audience filled the place.

**Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio were lovers.**

Tsukishima Kei was with Kageyama Tobio in Italy.

It was Sunday, which meant both men were free and had some time to have some quality time together.

"Tobio, What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have curry?"

Tsukishima sighed, "Again? Haha, Anything for your highness I guess."

"Hey! I thought we were done with that nickname!"

"Pft. You thought. Though I suppose we could change something."

"Huh? What is it?"

Kei grabbed Tobio's hand and placed a small kiss on it, smiling right after. "How about you allow me to be the other King to your King? Haha, It sounds weird but yes, I meant what I meant."

"Kei...Are you proposing to me right now?"

"Tsk, isn't obvious?" Tsukishima was now on one of his knees, With a black box in his hand, the other still holding Kageyama's.

"King, I know sometimes I tease you to death, and I don't regret any of that but besides the point, I'm in love with you and I'll continue to be in love with you."

Kageyama didn't like crying, but moments like this were times where he has to shed a few tears.

"King, Will you allow me to be with you until the end?"

Kageyama let out a sob, reaching down and engulfed the blond with a hug. "Yes, Kei."

The day after the engagement, Both men had called their friends.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ENGAGED YAMAYAMA?"

"Wow Tsukki, about time don't you think so?"

"Yamaguchi be nice."

 **Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio were Fiancés.**

In their late 20's, Tsukishima Kei will marry Kageyama Tobio.

"In a few weeks, you'll be Tsukishima Tobio huh?"

_'Tsukishima Tobio... I'm gonna be a Tsukishima.'_

"Kei, I'm excited."

"I know, King. I am too."

Both men were walking together on the sidewalk, enjoying gelato while doing so. 

"Hey Kei, How many kids do you want to have?"

The question made the blond choke a little on his frozen treat, "King, don't just ask me so abruptly!" 

The ravenette shrugged and continued on walking, leaving the man with glasses to calm himself down.

Jogging up to the setter, the blond intertwined their fingers. 

"To answer your question, how about two?"

**Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio were a few weeks from getting married.**

Tsukishima Kei was beside Kageyama Tobio on the altar.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband."

Claps filled the venue as both men shared a kiss.

While doing the first dance as a married couple, both were whispering to each other.

"Hey, Tsukishima."

"Pft, don't you mean yourself?"

"What?... Oh yeah, I'm a Tsukishima now..."

"Don't tell me you already forgot we just got married, King?"

"Haha, to forget all those wonderful memories? Never."

**Tsukishima Kei and ~~Kageyama~~ Tsukishima Tobio were married.**

Tsukishima Kei was with Tsukishima Tobio in an upside-down car.

Tobio, who saw the van coming jumped from his seat to cover Kei from the impact.

"King, you can do this alright? We can go through this."

The ravenette smiled, slightly wincing in pain. With a hoarse voice, he replied, "Yeah, I know Kei."

The blond felt tears slipping from his eyes, his (broken) glasses getting foggy. "Hey, Hey, Don't close your eyes okay?"

"Yeah... I promise Kei." Silence fell between the both of them.

"Hey Kei... I love you." 

Tsukishima felt himself sob, "Yes, Yes, I know King. I love you too. Please keep your eyes open for me, Please."

Grunting in pain, Tobio told the blond, "Can you name one of our kids Kazu? Can you also say... sorry to them for me? I..don't think I'll be able to meet them."

Kei nodded, reaching for his lover's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Tobio, I love you."

With his final breath, Tsukishima Tobio replied to his lover, "I'll..love you...always, Kei."

The hand on the blond's grip fell limp.

**Tsukishima Kei, with no Tsukishima Tobio, was all alone in a broken car.**

Tsukishma Kei and Kageyama Tobio were teammates, Friends, Lovers, Fiancés, and Each other's Husband. 

It's too bad their story can't continue anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kazu came from Kageyama's grandfather's name, Kazuyo.
> 
> Talk to me in twitter? HAHAHA @is_sugawara


End file.
